The invention relates to a device for carrying out a treatment of carcasses of slaughtered poultry, in particular removing the connection of a packet of entrails to the carcass via the gullet.
The invention further relates to a method for carrying out such a treatment on the carcasses of slaughtered poultry.
A treatment of the kind mentioned above, up until now has been carried out manually when the packet of entrails of slaughtered poultry, for instance a slaughtered chicken, is eviscerated by an eviscerator and the packet of entrails is hanging outside of the poultry. The packet of entrails is then still attached to the carcass by fat and the gullet. When the packet of entrails has to be removed the packet of entrails is manually pulled away as a result of which the gullet is torn away. The drawback occurring here is that the rupture in the gullet is not always realised at the wanted location. Often the gullet ruptures just before the gizzard, as a result of which the contents of the stomach can spread in the poultry. It is also disadvantageous that for tearing away the gullet, force is needed and relatively a lot of time.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device and method with which said drawbacks are solved.
To that end a device of the above-mentioned kind according to the invention is characterized by cutting means for cutting the gullet in the carcass, in which means are provided for inserting the cutting means into the carcass, in which furthermore means are provided for engaging about the gullet.
In this manner the gullet can but cut through at a same determined location within the carcass. Less force is necessary for detaching the packet of entrails later on because the packet of entrails is merely attached to the carcass by fat, which is easy to rupture. Less time is then also needed for removing the packet of entrails.
From another aspect the invention provides a device for cutting through the gullet in poultry by scissor-like means. Preferably the device is provided with scissor means, comprising a gullet engager provided with a first cutting edge and second cutting edge cooperating with it.
Preferably the device is adapted for being attached to a drive.
Preferably the means for engaging about the gullet comprise a gripper member which preferably can be rotated, particularly in a substantially horizontal plane. Thus the gullet, which will extend vertically, can be engaged in a simple manner. The engagement of the gullet is promoted when the gripper member is hook-shaped.
Preferably the gripper member, as seen from above, can be rotated anti-clockwise, which is advantageous in view of the position which the gullet usually has in the carcass.
Preferably the cutting means comprise a relatively stationary cutting edge. Said cutting edge can be part of a notch, in which the gripper member can move. Thus the gullet can be engaged about in a fluent, continuous movement of the gripper member, and cut through. The gripper member to that end preferably is provided with a sharp edge, promoting the gripper action and the cutting action. The notch can also form a receiving space for the gripper member in insert and/or exit position, in order to keep the profile as small as possible.
In a further development of the device according to the invention it comprises a hollow tube having a rotatable rod in it, on which hollow tube the cutting edge, in particular the notch, is provided, which rotatable rod is provided with the gripper member, in particular the hook-shaped gripper member, which extends out of the hollow tube. The rotatable rod is shielded here by the hollow tube, the gripper member, however, being free.
The cutting edge or the notch preferably is provided in a radially extending portion attached to the hollow tube.
Preferably the radially extending portion also forms a downward protrusion, for promoting the insertion into the carcass. The rotatable rod here extends out of from under the hollow tube and the rotatable rod preferably at its extremity is provided with a thickened portion for determining the location.
Alternatively the radially extending portion can form a connection between a portion of the hollow tube situated above the gripper member and a portion situated below it. The lower portion of the hollow tube here can form a shield and bearing for the rotatable rod, and moreover form a pilot or insertion end of the device.
The radially extending portion can form trapezium-shaped elevation, and preferably is provided with a pilot surface.
The means for rotating the rotatable rod with respect to the hollow tube may be manually, electrically, pneumatically or hydraulically operated. In a further development means are provided for moving the gullet into the path of movement of the engagement means. In this way it can be ensured that the engagement means will actually engage about the gullet.
In slaughter line arrangement in which the devices according to the invention are arranged in series on a circumferential frame, for instance in shape of a carousel, it is preferable when the aforementioned movement means are arranged on the frame outside the cutting device. In this way the cutting device can be kept simple.
Preferably the movement means are also arranged in series, each accompanying a cutting device. Preferably the movement means are positioned in order to engage the outer side of the carcass.
To that end a rotatable pushing means, such as a rod is provided, which preferably engages between the legs of the carcass hanging from the legs, in which the rod is arranged in a moveable manner for exerting a pushing force on the carcass, in particular a leg. The rod to that end preferably can be rotated, in particular about a vertical axis, in which it is advantageous when the rod is moveable counter to a spring force.
Preferably the pushing means can be rotated anti-clockwise, taking the position the gullet usually takes in the carcass into account.
Preferably the pushing means is part of a bracket, which extends between the legs of the carcass. The bracket here can be formed in order to provide a vertical passage for the cutting device.
Preferably the gripper member is positioned in order to at the start of its rotation be moved away from the frame, in a carousel arrangement radially to the outside, and the movement means, such as the bracket, has brought the gullet in the path of the gripper member by tilting the carcass.
The invention also provides an assembly for engaging about and cutting through the gullet of poultry, comprising a conveyor for the carcasses of the poultry according to a slaughter path and means for moving the devices as described above along with the carcasses.
The invention further provides a method for cutting through the gullet of poultry, characterized in that a device as described above is used, in which the device is inserted into the carcass of slaughtered poultry, in which subsequently the gullet is engaged about and cut through by scissor means, after which the device is removed out of the poultry.
The invention also provides a method for cutting through the gullet of poultry, characterized in that an assembly as described above is used, in which the device is inserted in the carcass of slaughtered poultry, in which subsequently the gullet is engaged about and cut through by scissor means, after which the device is removed out of the poultry.
In a further development the carcass is tilted prior to engaging about the gullet in order to bring the gullet in the path of a means, with which the gullet is engaged about.